Sola
by Teffi Masen
Summary: Bella ha convivido con una presencia desde que tiene uso de razón, ha perdido muchas cosas debido a su particular amigo, pero ahora se siente contrariada entre dejarlo ir o entregarse por completo a él.


**_Los personajes de Twilight no son míos sino de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos_** **.**

* * *

OS beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite fanfiction)

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SOLA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

¿Has sentido que a veces no estás sola?

¿Qué te miran desde un rincón de tu habitación?

¿Has despertado a media noche y visto a esa presencia a solo unos centímetros de distancia?

¿Has intentado huir de _él_?

Un simple consejo… no lo hagas.

No importa cuánto corras, no importa las luces que dejes encendidas por la noche, las largas horas de insomnio solo para asegurarte que _él_ no aparecerá o si incluso llegas al extremo de intentar no dormir, él siempre estará junto a ti, esperando el momento justo.

Sé que tendría que haberlo detenido cuando aún podía, ahora es imposible.

He intentado miles de veces pararlo, le he pedido que se detenga, que por favor deje de seguirme, que siga adelante, pero simplemente no me escucha.

No me deja sola.

Y si soy sincera, a veces no quiero que lo haga.

Ha sido mi único compañero por tanto tiempo, el único al que siempre he tenido, quien a pesar de lo estúpida que en ocasiones puedo llegar a ser, nunca me abandona, nunca lo hará, me lo ha dicho, me seguirá a cualquier parte que vaya, no importa el tiempo, siempre estará junto a mí, como una sombra.

 _Él_ dice que es mi ángel, que desde el momento que me vio no pudo dejarme, yo sé que no lo es, solo está encaprichado conmigo, un capricho que ha llegado demasiado lejos...

 **...**

Tan solo era una niña pequeña cuando todo comenzó, confiaba en lo que me decían y buscaba un poco de cariño y atención, le creí cuando me dijo que le importaba, por eso permití que se quedara a mi lado, creyendo que solo quería lo mejor para mí, solo era una niña que no entendía la magnitud del poder que le estaba dando al quedarse conmigo.

Ese fue mi segundo error, creer que yo realmente le importaba.

Al principio pensé que era bueno, que se preocupaba por mí, que se interesaba en mí y en mi bienestar, era quien me hacía compañía cuando mi madre estaba demasiado ocupada para siquiera notarme o cuando por las noches salía y no regresaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

 _Él_ siempre estaba conmigo, tan solo se sentaba a los pies de la cama y me observaba, cuidándome y velando mis sueños, _él_ me hizo creer que así era.

Por cuatro años lo dejé hacerlo, sin cuestionarme si realmente _él_ tenía permitido estar ahí conmigo, no se lo conté a nadie, _él_ me dijo que sería nuestro secreto, me emocioné al saber que _él_ confiaba en mí, por eso guardé silencio y le permití seguir a mi lado.

Era solo una niña de diez años cuando todo comenzó a cambiar, una niña que creía tener un amigo fiel y sincero, un amigo incondicional que me quería tanto como yo a _él_ , una niña que solo quería un poco de atención y se aferraba a _él_.

Confié en que las cosas mejorarían ahora que lo tenía conmigo, así fue por los siguientes tres años.

Pero después todo empeoró.

Mi madre llevó a su novio a vivir con nosotras, Phil era un buen tipo, me compraba helado, me llevaba a la piscina pública, me llevaba a los lugares que le pedía, preparaba la cena e incluso festejaba mi cumpleaños con globos y pastel.

Phil me quería como a una hija y yo lo quería como a un padre.

Eso a _él_ no le gustó.

No le gustó saber que mi atención ya no era solo suya.

No le gustó que alguien más se preocupara por mí.

No le gustó saber que yo quería a Phil incluso más de lo que alguna vez lo quise a _él_. Le aseguré que no era así, pero _él_ no me creyó.

Phil se marchó cuando _él_ no lo soportó más.

Le pedí que no lo hiciera, _él_ solo respondió que no era el momento y que si lo quería debía obedecer y decirle a mi madre que Phil se había marchado con otra.

Mi tercer error fue ese, decirle a mi madre que _él_ se lo había llevado.

Mi madre me tachó de loca, me dijo que mentía y que seguramente estaba encubriendo a Phil y sus infidelidades, me dijo que era una mala hija y que no quería volver a verme. Dos días después, abordaba un avión con destino a Jacksonville en donde vivía mi abuela a la que no veía desde hacía dos años y la cual era una anciana gruñona y terriblemente religiosa.

 _Él_ me siguió.

Me dijo que no podía vivir sin mí y yo sin _él,_ y era cierto, mi madre no quería verme y estar con mi abuela sería un verdadero infierno, la única persona que tendría asegurada era _él_.

Tan solo tenía trece, a punto de los catorce, necesitaba a mi madre, necesitaba que me escuchara, necesitaba amigos que no me creyeran una rara, necesitaba por un momento estar sola y poder afrontar los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en mi vida.

Pero _él_ nunca me dejaba.

Con _él_ a mi lado nunca estaría sola.

Con el tiempo aprendí que las cosas se hacían a su modo, de esa forma _él_ estaría feliz y las cosas marcharían bien.

Ese fue mi cuarto error, dejarlo apoderarse de mi vida lentamente.

Mi abuela me obligaba a pasar las tardes en casa, no le gustaba que saliera con los chicos del colegio, ella creía que me llevarían por el mal camino, así que pasé los siguientes dos años encerrada en mi habitación, escuchando su susurro y viendo su presencia acechándome a cada momento.

Susurrándome al oído que tirara las imágenes religiosas de mi abuela, que le molestaba escucharme orar a la hora de la cena, sosteniéndome a la cama para no poder acompañar a mi abuela a misa los domingos, burlándose de mí por usar faldas largas, _él_ decía que ya me conocía y no hacía falta tanta modestia.

Desgarraba mis camisones durante la noche, hacía volar las sábanas, jugaba con mi cabello, acariciaba mi cuello con sus fríos dedos.

Nunca se había comportado de ese modo conmigo y me estaba comenzando a asustar.

Pero lo seguí permitiendo, porque lo quería, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, de alejarme de mi madre, de llevarse a Phil y de atormentar a mi abuela con terribles pesadillas, lo quería, era mi único amigo.

Era una tonta que confiaba en _él_ ciegamente a pesar de todo, incluso creí que estaba feliz cuando un chico del colegio me invitó al baile de primavera, me susurró al oído que era una chica guapa y merecía divertirme.

Qué equivocada estaba.

Debí darme cuenta de que las cosas irían mal desde el momento en que mi abuela ni siquiera renegó cuando compré mi vestido para el baile, ella ni siquiera juzgó lo corta que era la falda, tan solo se quedó callada, incluso esa noche cuando Taylor pasó por mí, mi abuela ni siquiera se giró a verme, tan solo siguió viendo su programa de televisión.

Taylor fue muy lindo conmigo, me regaló rosas, me besó la mano y me dijo lo hermosa que estaba, por primera vez realmente pude ignorar que _él_ estaba detrás de mí, cuidando cada paso que daba. Tuve una fotografía linda, un baile divertido, todo estaba siendo perfecto, incluso los amigos de Taylor eran amables, Maggie una de las chicas me dijo que le agradaba y que no era tan sosa como había pensado que era.

Después del baile, Taylor me dijo que él y sus amigos habían pensado en ir a otro sitio a seguir con la diversión, acepté ir a pesar de que mi abuela se pondría furiosa, incluso acepté a pesar de escuchar el susurro en mi oído advirtiéndome que tomara la mejor decisión, porque todo sería responsabilidad mía al final de la noche.

Debí decir que no.

Debí pedirle a Taylor que me llevara a casa.

Llegamos al mirador, en donde bebimos, bailamos, reímos, realmente la estaba pasando genial, Taylor nunca dejó de sostener mi cintura, realmente me gustaba, me gustaba sentir el calor corporal de otra persona, no la frialdad de _él._

El tiempo simplemente pasaba, me estaba divirtiendo, Taylor no había dejado que tomara demasiado ya que sabía que no estaba acostumbrada a beber alcohol, él me dijo que le gustaba eso de mí, me dijo que le gustaban muchas cosas de mí, iba a besarme, lo sabía y quería que lo hiciera.

Pero el grito de Maggie nos congeló a todos.

 _Él_ siempre fue una presencia oscura, incluso podía describirlo como humo, una cualidad que le facilitaba poder esconderse fácilmente y que nadie lo viera, pero esa noche, sosteniendo a Rupert del cuello, estaba _él,_ su sonrisa era aterradora, su presencia era siniestra, era lo más aterrador que había visto en mi vida.

Taylor me puso detrás de él, protegiéndome, sin embargo sabía que era inútil, _él_ lo sabía y por eso rio, su risa causó escalofríos en mi espina dorsal, antes lo había escuchado reír, solo susurros que me animaban, pero ahora sabía que nada bueno vendría.

Maggie y su novio fueron los primeros en caer, su rostro perdiendo el color rosado, su cabello volviéndose cenizo y seco, sus cuerpos llenos de músculos y grasa fueron secándose hasta quedar en sacos de huesos.

El mismo fin tuvieron los otros cuatro chicos, cuyo único error fue haberme aceptado en su grupo de amigos.

Tan solo quedamos Taylor, _él_ y yo, con los cuerpos sin vida a nuestro alrededor.

—No lo hagas, por favor, detente, por favor, por favor, por favor.

 _Él_ no me escuchaba, había desobedecido, no cumplí con lo que quería, y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias, debía pagar por divertirme con alguien más e incluso gustarme alguien más.

— _Lukk øynene, min kjærlighet._

Me cubrí los ojos al escuchar su susurro, comencé a llorar, llorar por Phil, por mi madre, por mi abuela, por Maggie mi posible amiga, por los chicos y por Taylor a quien escuchaba gritar de dolor.

Después de unos minutos todo volvió a quedar en silencio, sabía que _él_ estaba enfrente de mí, lo sentía, pero me negaba a verlo.

Ni siquiera cuando se llevó a Phil sentí tanto miedo como ahora, en ese momento no me había puesto a pensar lo malvado que era, pero ahora, al matar a estos chicos inocentes que solo me habían regalado una buena noche, supe que _él_ no era mi amigo, por eso corrí.

Corrí lejos de _él._

Lejos de los cuerpos de Taylor y sus amigos.

Intenté huir de la peor experiencia que había tenido en mi vida.

Me alejé sin ningún rumbo fijo, pero aunque mis lágrimas seguían resbalando por mis mejillas, mis piernas ardían por el ejercicio, me faltaba el aire y comenzaba a marearme, sabía con certeza que _él_ estaba detrás de mí, tan solo siguiendo mis pasos, listo para rodearme con su oscura presencia cuando me cansara, para de nuevo asegurarme que _él_ siempre estaría junto a mí y nunca me dejaría sola.

Cuando llegué a casa, paramédicos, policías e incluso la camioneta de la morgue estaba estacionada en la acera de la casa de mi abuela.

Mi abuela falleció esa noche, al igual que Taylor y sus amigos, yo quedé en libertad pues no había ninguna prueba de que estuve con alguno de ellos, los chicos del instituto aseguraban que Taylor y sus amigos ni siquiera habían ido al baile y tampoco había estado en casa con la abuela.

Por esa razón es que llamaron a mi madre para que fuera por mí y reconociera el cuerpo de mi abuela. Mi madre nunca llegó, _él_ me susurraba que iría a un lugar mejor, al lugar correcto.

No sabía de qué hablaba, tan solo sabía que lo quería lejos de mí, pero no sabía cómo lograrlo.

Mi madre nunca se presentó, en su lugar fue mi padre, el hombre al que no había visto desde que tenía cuatro y se marchó de la casa, estaba de pie listo para llevarme a Forks en donde residía desde hacía doce años.

 _Él_ estaba feliz, decía que sería el lugar adecuado para ambos.

Pero yo solo pensaba en qué haría para deshacerme de su presencia.

No podía más, _él_ tenía que irse de mi vida a como diera lugar, sin importar cuánto me dolía hacerlo.

Desde la primera noche que pasé en Forks, dejé las luces encendidas de mi habitación, si había luz entonces _él_ no podría acercarse a mi cama… ni a mí.

Comencé a dormir en la madrugada, no importaba que tuviera que levantarme temprano, no lo dejaría dominar mi sueño.

Llegué incluso a no dormir.

Dejé de usar los espejos tan solo para no ver su reflejo.

 _Él_ comenzaba a enojarse, no le gustaba mi actitud, a veces lograba lastimarme pero me negaba a rendirme, _él_ tendría que irse de mi vida, dejarme sola después de casi doce años de estar conmigo.

Lo desafié las veces que fueron necesarias, lo hice molestarse hasta perder los estribos, lo que terminó en romper la mitad de mi habitación, pero lo logré.

Después de un largo año, logré agotar su paciencia.

Logré que me dejara, por primera vez en mis diecisiete casi dieciocho años de vida, había obtenido una victoria, desde los seis años _él_ estaba conmigo, y por fin logré quedarme sola.

Pero _él_ tenía razón, no podía vivir sin mí ni yo sin _él._

Era tonto que llorara por las noches extrañándolo, había pasado el último año intentando alejarlo y hora que lo había conseguido detestaba mi soledad, detestaba que no intentara acercarse por las noches, que no golpeara las ventanas solo para decirme que estaba ahí.

Lo extrañaba demasiado pero lo había alejado y no había forma de que lo trajera de vuelta.

Sin embargo, todos esos miserables días desaparecieron cuando una noche se fue la luz mientras yo me duchaba, escuché a mi padre decir que saldría a revisar los fusibles, yo seguí con mi tranquila ducha, hasta que mi cuerpo se estampó contra la baldosa.

— _Har du savnet, min kjærlighet?_

Solo pude sonreír y contestar afirmativamente, dejar que su frialdad recorriera mi húmedo cuerpo en la oscuridad, cuando la luz regresó _él_ dejó mi lado, sabía que seguía cerca, podía sentirlo, por eso mismo apagué el interruptor y le permití ayudarme con mi ducha.

Ese fue mi quinto error, enamorarme de _él._

¿Cómo pasó? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero lo amaba y seguí cada una de sus palabras al pie de la letra, incluso cuando no entendía muchas de ellas o cuando resultaban ser contradictorias.

 _Él_ me pidió que comenzara a salir con los chicos del instituto, a hacer amigos y llevar una vida además de la que tenía con _él_.

Lo obedecía, de ese modo llegaron Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice y Jacob.

A _él_ le gustaba Jacob, decía que era perfecto, por eso cuando me invitó a salir acepté, pero no lo dejé besarme, a pesar de que _él_ me permitió hacerlo, no lo hice, no se sentía correcto.

Jasper también me invitó a salir, _él_ dijo que estaba bien y que quería probar algo nuevo, no sabía a qué se refería pero le hice caso cuando me aseguró de que me encantaría.

Esa noche fui consciente del poder que tenía _él,_ cuando Jasper me llevó al motel no entendía la razón por la que _él_ no había intervenido, pero cuando Jasper me pidió que me quitara la ropa y yo me iba a negar, lo vi.

Los azules ojos de Jasper habían desaparecido, en su lugar unos completamente negros me miraban, la simpática sonrisa de Jasper ahora estaba adornada con largos y puntiagudos dientes que en lugar de darme terror, solo me incitaron a acercarme y comprobar si eran tan filosos como se veían.

— _Ta av klærne dine, min kjærlighet._

Esa fue la primera noche que pasé con él, la primera en donde su fría presencia estuvo repleta de tibias caricias que dejaron en mi cuerpo un delicioso cosquilleo.

Esa noche lo amé un poco más.

Esa noche por fin pude verlo realmente, ahora no era la presencia negra que vi con Taylor, esta vez, podía distinguir sus negros y oscuros ojos, su gran boca que me sonreía con picardía, su ancha nariz con la que podía oler mi excitación, estiró su brazo y me ofreció su mano, largas garras, las mismas que habían recorrido mi cuerpo.

Debía tener miedo, pero no lo tuve, no lo tuve esa vez ni las veces siguientes en donde poseía el cuerpo de Jasper o el de Jacob, en cada una de las ocasiones poco a poco iba adquiriendo su verdadera apariencia, aquella que me tenía hipnotizada y a su merced.

— _Det er tid, min kjærlighet._

…

La noche de todos los santos era especial para _él,_ no me había dado cuenta de que era la noche en donde su presencia se volvía sofocante, de niña _él_ se recostaba junto a mí y me murmuraba palabras lindas, me decía lo especial que era para _él_ y lo importante que era que siempre estuviera junto a mí, así como que nunca me dejaría sola.

Durante mi adolescencia, _él_ jugaba con mi cabello, acariciaba mis piernas o simplemente se quedaba conmigo hasta que el sueño me vencía y _él_ podía entrar a mi mente y hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

Ahora, _él_ no había querido poseer el cuerpo de Jasper ni el de Jacob, incluso me ofrecí a intentar seducir a Emmett nuevamente, había sido difícil atraer a Emmett a mi cama, tan solo lo logré una vez, y aunque fue la mejor noche que tuve con _él,_ no logré que Emmett volviera a caer, _él_ decía que Rosalie lo tenía muy bien vigilado y a pesar de que Emmett quería, no podía hacerlo. Pero _él_ se negó, en su lugar me pidió que convenciera a los demás de ir al bosque, teníamos que hacerlo para poder estar juntos.

Acepté inmediatamente.

Jacob pasó por mí esa noche, _él_ así lo quiso, a pesar de que Jasper también se había ofrecido y de que a _él_ le gustaba mucho más Jasper. Mi padre no estaba en casa como era normal, nunca estaba en casa, lo cual me ayudaba a poder meter a los chicos sin ningún problema, por eso cuando Jacob me dijo que si podíamos subir a mi habitación por cinco minutos le dije que la sala era más accesible.

Jacob se emocionó arrancándome la blusa y quitándose la camisa.

Ese fue su error, no esperar a que _él_ lo hiciera.

Me reí cuando Jacob chilló de dolor y se alejó de mí como si tuviera la peste, disfruté de ver su rostro incrédulo cuando vio la marca del arañazo en su abdomen, podría causarme repulsión pero verlo a _él_ en una esquina detrás me hizo saber que yo estaría bien, aunque Jacob no contaría con la misma suerte.

— _Lukk øynene dine, min kjærlighet._

Jacob gritó cuando fue estampado contra la pared, yo me recosté y cerré los ojos escuchando los ruegos de Jacob, lo escuché gritar, lloriquear por su vida, incluso me ofreció a mí, era tan incrédulo.

Yo ya le pertenecía, siempre lo había hecho.

Sentí su presencia mucho más fuerte, abrí los ojos y vi que ahora parecía más humano, podía mantenerse más tiempo frente a mis ojos, ahora no desaparecía después de unos segundos. Jacob estaba tirado junto a _él_ sin vida, ver sus ojos fríos, sin vida, con un profundo terror, me hizo saber lo mucho que había sufrido hasta su último aliento.

Tal vez no se lo merecía, así como Taylor tampoco lo hizo, pero estuvieron en el lugar equivocado con la chica equivocada.

Su culpa, no la mía.

Y mucho menos la de _él._

— _Det er på tide._

Salí de la casa sin girarme a ver a Jacob por última vez, sabía que cuando mi padre llegara, su cuerpo ya no estaría ahí, nadie sabría lo que pasó con él, nunca lo sabrían.

…

Manejé el auto de Jacob para llegar al bosque, no me importó que fruncieran el ceño al verme llegar sin Jacob, realmente no me importaba lo que pensaran, había ido ahí con un propósito en mente y nada ni nadie me alejaría de este.

—Has llegado tarde —protestó Alice cruzada de brazos, su disfraz de hadita sexy daba risa, sabía que se lo había puesto por Jasper, para intentar llamar su atención, pero no lo lograría, me daba un poco de lástima.

—Lo siento, se me presentó un... inconveniente.

—¿No querrás decir un guapo chico moreno?

Sentí mi cara arder, lo que causó la risa de mis cuatro amigos, si tan solo supieran lo que estuve haciendo con ese "guapo chico moreno" y cómo terminó, se estremecerían.

—¿Y por qué traes su camioneta y él no está aquí? —cuestionó Rosalie junto a Emmett.

—Me pidió que me adelantara, dijo que tenía otra forma de llegar, no me dio muchas explicaciones.

—Y no son necesarias, Jacob sabrá cómo llegar y si no, él se lo pierde. Lo importante es que ya estás aquí —habló Jasper abrazándome por la cintura, dejando en claro ante todos que estaba con él, el susurro en mi oído me hizo estremecer de alegría al sentirlo tan cerca—, podemos comenzar con la diversión, se está haciendo tarde.

—Claro, claro...

Me acerqué a la fogata que nos proporcionaba la poca iluminación, el ligero viento que movía las ramas de los árboles secos hizo que se me erizara la piel, Rosalie junto a mí se abrigó más con su chamarra mientras que Alice sacaba la bufanda de su mochila al notar que sus planes se habían frustrado.

—Esto será divertido —habló Emmett rebuscando en su enorme mochila—, es mi primera vez, estoy tan emocionado.

—Todo el mundo sabe que esto es una mierda —respondió Jasper sentándose junto a mí—, yo te protegeré si tienes miedo.

—Déjala en paz, Jasper —protestó Alice bufando—, el único que mojará sus pantalones aquí eres tú.

—¿Saben cómo jugar? —pregunté sintiendo la sensación de una afilada garra acariciando mi columna.

—Solo he visto cómo se juega en las películas —respondió Rosalie, que fue secundada por los demás—, no debe ser muy diferente a eso.

—Sí lo es —respondí deteniendo la mano de Jasper que acariciaba el inicio de mi trasero—. Ustedes tomarán la pieza de madera mientras que yo hablaré con el espíritu que logremos contactar, solo yo podré hacer las preguntas, no queremos que el espíritu se enoje.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tú? —preguntó Alice.

—Puedes hacerlo tú si quieres, por mí no hay problema.

—¡No! —respondió asustada causando la risa de todos—, me da un poco de miedo, tú haz las preguntas, eres la rarita del grupo y la que nos pidió jugar esto.

—De acuerdo —acepté ignorando el gruñido en mi oído después de que me llamara _rarita_ —, las reglas son simples, yo hablaré con él, serán preguntas sencillas, ustedes no pueden soltar la pieza de madera o el espíritu puede enojarse, si quieren hacer una pregunta díganmela a mí y yo la haré, puede tomarse a mal que se dirijan a él directamente.

—De acuerdo, Bella —aceptó Emmett, terminando de poner el tablero y la pieza de madera justo arriba de este, el primer error que los estaba condenando y no tenían ni idea—, comencemos que me estoy cagando de frío y quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al espíritu este.

Jasper besó mi mejilla antes de colocar una mano en la pieza de madera al igual que los demás, todos listos para comenzar.

—Hola. ¿Hay alguien ahí?

La pieza de madera se movió inmediatamente a la palabra "sí", sonreí sin poder evitarlo, una cosa era yo sentirlo cerca, otra muy distinta era que los demás se dieran cuenta de que _él_ estaba aquí conmigo.

—Hola, gracias por acompañarnos. ¿Podemos hacerte unas preguntas?

La pieza volvió a marcar "sí".

—Gracias, esta es fácil, ¿cómo te llamas?

La pregunta que desde hacía meses me carcomía, quería poder llamarlo de alguna forma y no solo por _él,_ habíamos estado tanto tiempo juntos que era correcto que supiera su nombre así como _él_ sabía el mío.

La pieza de madera recorrió el tablero, deletreando letra por letra hasta formar el nombre que tanto deseaba conocer.

—Mi Edward —susurré, procurando que solo yo me escuchara.

—¿Están seguros que no la están moviendo ustedes? —cuestionó Rosalie.

—No —protestó Jasper—, ni siquiera conocía ese nombre, nosotros no hemos sido, esta cosa se está moviendo sola.

—Cállense —les ordené, era la primera vez que yo podía hablar con él y ellos no iban a arruinarlo—. ¿Cómo…?

La pieza de madera se movió incluso antes de que yo pudiera formular la pregunta.

E

R

E

S

H

E

R

M

O

S

A

—La están moviendo —protestó Alice—, un espíritu no puede decirle a Bella que es hermosa, es estúpido, esto no funciona.

—No fui yo —respondió Emmett—, te juro que esto se está moviendo solo.

—Es verdad, Alice, yo pienso que Bella es preciosa, pero no lo he hecho yo, la tabla lo hizo.

—Bueno, pues si es cosa de la tabla —habló Rosalie pareciendo fastidiada— pregúntale otra cosa, Bella, pregúntale si prefiere follarte a ti o a Alice.

—Eso es asqueroso, Rose —gimió Emmett—, no creo que sea lo…

La pieza comenzó a moverse deletreando mi nombre.

—Ahora sí creo que es Jasper quien lo está moviendo —respondió fastidiada—. Esto no es divertido, es absurdo, si te quieres follar a Bella solo hazlo y supéralo.

—Yo no he sido, Rosalie, te juro que no, esta cosa se está moviendo sola.

Podía notar el miedo en el rostro de Jasper, también podía ver la sombra detrás de Alice que se iba acercando cada vez más.

—Haré otra pregunta —intervine llamando la atención de todos—, esta solo el espíritu la sabrá y si no logra responder, entonces acepto que esto no sirve y nos vamos a casa.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Alice que parecía querer llorar.

—Edward, ¿realmente me quieres?

—¿Cómo eso…?

La pieza moviéndose a la palabra "sí" detuvo a Rosalie de hablar.

—Entonces ven por mí, Edward.

El viento comenzó a agitarse, la fogata terminó apagándose, sumiéndonos en la oscuridad, Rosalie chilló soltando la pieza.

Segundo error, no podían soltar el tablero, quitarían su energía, y Alice y Emmett... ni siquiera pude completar mi hilo de pensamientos, Emmett había caído al suelo, inconsciente, posiblemente muerto, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche se apreciaba la palidez en su cuerpo.

Alice vomitaba furiosamente, después de unas cuantas veces, el líquido rojo emanó de su boca, sus sollozos no se hicieron esperar, estaba asustada, era tan débil.

Jasper se alejó del tronco y corrió hasta mí, abrazando mis piernas, creía que me protegía, era tan ingenuo.

Mientras Emmett perdía la vida como lo habían hecho Taylor y sus amigos, al igual que Jacob, la sombra junto a los arboles adquiría fuerza y altura.

La fogata volvió a prenderse, causando el grito histérico de Rosalie, Jasper e incluso el mío.

Del otro lado de la fogata no estaba mi Edward, o al menos no el que yo conocía.

Ese ser oscuro era enorme, al menos de dos metros, de su frente sobresalían dos grandes cuernos, sus negros ojos tenían sangre saliendo de los lagrimales, sus filosos dientes, que antes me parecían de lo más fascinante, ahora solo me causaban un terror horrible.

— _Isabella..._ —susurró el gélido viento contra mi oído.

Tenía miedo, _él_ no era mi Edward, mi amor, la presencia que desde niña me persiguió, la cual nunca me dejó sola, mi Edward no me daba miedo, mi Edward me daba seguridad, amor y…

— _Isabella…_

Jasper saltó lejos de mí, Rosalie gritó y me apuntó con su dedo, Alice en el suelo sollozaba mientras que expulsaba sangre de sus extremidades. Todo era más de lo que yo había creado.

Ese fue mi sexto error, dudar de él.

Su enojo fue evidente cuando me lanzó contra uno de los árboles, de mis ojos salía sangre, al igual que de los suyos, mis manos dolían, sentía como dentro de mis dedos algo me desgarraba queriendo salir a la superficie.

— _Isabella…_

No respondí, no podía, todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas, escuchaba los sollozos de Rosalie, a Jasper intentando consolarla diciéndole que todo pasaría, que ellos estarían bien.

Edward estaba enojado, el furioso viento a nuestro alrededor lo demostraba. Emmett estaba cada vez más demacrado, Edward lo estaba consumiendo por completo, Alice también estaba inconsciente, estaba terminando con su poca integridad solo para lastimarme, por dudar de él.

Nunca lo haría, yo lo amaba, lo amaba tanto que no podía vivir sin él.

Me levanté a pesar de que me dolía todo, Edward estaba de pie a escasos centímetros de mí, sus ojos brillaban con enojo, esperando a que tomara la decisión correcta.

Había cometido tantos errores en mi vida, pero ninguno se compararía con el primero, el que me trajo justamente a este lugar.

Hacía doce años, yo solo tenía seis años, era una nena que tendría que estar dormida, disfrutando de mis sueños de leche y galletas, pero en su lugar desobedecí a mi madre y salí de mi habitación. Mi madre estaba con un grupo de amigas en medio de la sala, con veladoras alrededor de ellas y jugando con un tablero, junto a ellas una presencia oscura sonreía mientras hacía mover la pieza de madera alrededor de la tabla, él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, me sonrió y me instó a subir de nuevo a mi habitación, mi error fue no hacerme notar y seguirlo, no decirle a mi madre que la razón de porqué ya no habían obtenido ninguna respuesta era porque Edward se fue conmigo, porque nunca le dije que al no terminar el juego con un simple "adiós", Edward se quedó conmigo y nunca me dejó sola.

Pero ahora ya no era una nena.

Ya no cometería más errores, estaba segura de mis decisiones.

Y mi decisión era clara.

Estiré mi mano hacia Edward, entregándome a él, sin importar su apariencia, sin importar el miedo, sin importar las personas que Edward mató por mí, en ese momento no importaba nada, tan solo que Edward tomara mi mano.

Escuchando los gritos de Rosalie y Jasper, Edward sostuvo mi mano ayudándome a levantarme.

No podía irme sin dejar a alguien atrás encubriendo mis acciones, además necesitaba un puerto seguro para poder regresar a mi antojo, Rosalie cubrió ese lugar por mí, mientras que Jasper lo hizo por Edward, ambos demasiado traumatizados al ver a Edward desprender mi alma de mi cuerpo mortal, apoderándose de lo que desde hacía años le pertenecía.

Rosalie, una buena amiga, que ahora estaba encerrada en un manicomio después de contarle a las enfermeras que yo había desaparecido con un demonio, un demonio que me había seducido, era tan cierto, pero imposible, por esa razón mi rubia amiga estaba encerrada en ese lugar en donde iba a visitarla continuamente solo por el placer de escuchar sus gritos y lamentos. A veces prefería acompañar a Edward, Jasper era divertido, él me veía y aún creía que podía protegerme de Edward, era tan ingenuo, por esa razón dejaba que Edward lo torturara repitiendo en su mente aquella noche en donde sin ningún tipo de piedad Edward manipuló su mente y lo incitó a que se lanzara a la hoguera y quemara su miembro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ SOLA ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Y fue así como llegamos a este momento, pero no todo es así de simple, Edward y yo no somos los únicos que estamos aquí, rondando a la espera de otro ingenuo que se crea lo suficientemente valiente para jugar con una tabla y romper las reglas sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

Hay tantos seres de este lado, a algunos ni siquiera les interesan los humanos, otros viven para atormentarlos, otros solo lo hacen por diversión como Edward y yo, pero muchos otros, a los que Edward me ha advertido que nunca me acerque, realmente esperan el momento justo para destruirte.

Yo tuve suerte, crucé a este lado acompañada de mi Edward, pero muchas veces ese no es el caso.

Tal vez te creas muy valiente y juegues al juego prohibido y tengas la suerte de que seamos mi Edward y yo quienes aparezcamos, que solo queremos diversión; o tal vez dejemos que otro sea quien te visite, así tu vida acaba de la peor manera, justo como les pasó a Rosalie y Jasper que ahora no consiguen ni un solo descanso.

Feliz Halloween, espero visitarte pronto, o tal vez uno de mis amigos lo haga..

* * *

 **Hola!**

Feliz Halloween, que tengan una noche terrorifica.

Yanina, gracias por la revisión del capítulo, eres la mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, criticcr o lo que quieran compartir conmigo en un review..


End file.
